


Caira and Care

by storiesfromagoldenboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindness, Comedy, Complete, Cult, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfromagoldenboy/pseuds/storiesfromagoldenboy
Summary: Hello.I’m blind.And that’s about all most people know about me.I mean I have two cats, Mollie and Basil, whom I love very much. I suppose most people don’t know about that.I lost the last of my family a few years ago. I guess most people don’t know about that, either.Oh, and—I’m a part of a cult.





	1. An Introduction

**Hello.**

**I’m blind.**

**And that’s about all most people know about me.**

**I mean I have two cats, Mollie and Basil, whom I love very much. I suppose most people don’t know about that.**

**I lost the last of my family a few years ago. I guess most people don’t know about that, either.**

**Oh, and—I’m a part of a cult. Something I don’t share with many individuals, for hopefully obvious reasons.**

**I wasn’t brainwashed into it, I wasn’t “** ** _taken advantage of_ ** **,” I wasn’t tricked; I just thought the case he made was compelling.**

**“He,” being the leader, of course.**

**He was very charming, and apparently—he explained later—dressed to the nines.**

**I was sitting on the patio of a small café downtown when he approached me. It was after work, I was drinking a sweet latte and drowning in a long, heavy-knit turtleneck.**

**“Good afternoon, miss.” He said.**

**“Sir.” I curtly corrected, fiddling with the loose bun at the side of my head.**

**“Good afternoon, sir,” He adjusted, still chipper.**

**“Good afternoon,” I returned, dipping my head in his direction.**

**There was a scratch of the metal patio chair in front of me, “May I have a moment of your time?” I sipped from my smooth mug, taking my time to mull this over. Did I want to deal with another company trying to con a blind man?**

**“It’s not about your blindness, sir.” I hummed in acknowledgement. Sure it wasn’t.**

**My lack of response didn’t deter the man, and he pushed on, “I’m Peter, and I’m wondering if you’re interested in joining this volunteer crew that I’m trying to assemble.”**

**I tried taking another sip but realized my mug was empty, so I set it back, disgruntled, “Its name?” I sharply asked.**

**“Caira and Care.” The man promptly responded.**

**I adjusted my large, blacked-out shades, “Who’s Caira?” I questioned.**

**“My mother. She started the company.” His voice began matching my serious tone (minus the clear suspicion) and his chair creaked when his position shifted. I think he was adjusting his clothes.**

**“The crew’s purpose?”**

**“To enlighten and educate the misguided.” His tone was mild.**

**“What religion are you toting?”**

**“None. We keep whatever previous beliefs we held before joining.”**

**I kept quiet for a moment, considering his answer. Then,**

**“Am I a misguided, then? Or one of the enlightened?”**

**Peter didn’t respond immediately this time. He hummed and I could hear the scratch of stubble on his chin, barely audible over the bustle of downtown, “I suppose both,” he concluded.**

**I barked out a laugh, “How is that supposed to work?” I asked incredulously.**

**He hummed again, “Yeah, I suppose it shouldn’t, right?” He made no attempt to correct it, however.**

**We sat there in a bit of comfortable silence. I relaxed to the familiar sounds of cars and gossip at neighbouring tables. There was a cool breeze washing through and rattling the frame of the patio umbrella propped up above me. **

**I inhaled slowly and fiddled with my sleeves, “What would my obligations be?”**

**Peter sighed, “Well, that’s what I’m trying to figure out, now.” He sounded frustrated, and I let out a soft chuckle.**

**I quietly raised my hand, and almost immediately I heard footsteps approaching. Light and prompt on the patios wood. It was the waitress that always served me.**

**She stopped at the table and grabbed my hand excitedly, “Roy!” She started bubbly, “You brought a friend? Fantastic! What can I do for you both?” I could practically hear the wide smile on her face. **

**I slid my hand out of her grasp, “My friend Peter here really needs something sweet. You guys still have the Magic-Swirl latte, right?” I heard Peter shift in response.**

**“Of course, hun. I’ll grab that right away. A medium, right?” I nodded, “Yessir!” And her prompt steps took her away. I chortled as I realized that she forgot to take my cup, feeling out the mug again.**

**Peter cleared his throat, chair creaking, “An honorary member,” he said quietly.**

**“Honorary?” I repeated.**

**“Yes. You would have high-ranking authority, status, et cetera, but none of the paperwork or financial hogwash. Doesn’t that sound appealing?”**

**“But why would I join?” I asked, a little impatiently.**

**“To be my friend, of course.” He said completely wholeheartedly.**

**I scoffed, and almost ridiculed him. But then I thought about it.**

**“I don’t have to be friends with you, though?”**

**“Yup.”**

**“I could shit talk you all I want and you’d still be my friend?”**

**“To my last breath.”**

**“And since I’m your friend, you wouldn’t mind being roommates then, right?” Rent was too high in NYC.**

**“Corrrrect!” His voice was as chipper as his initial introduction, but it sounded more genuine this time. The table began to rattle because of—what I assumed to be—the rapid tapping of his feet. He seemed as excited as a kid.**

**I huffed and carefully got to my feet with my hands on the glass table.**

**I stretched one hand towards him, “Alright. You’ve got yourself a deal, Peter.”**

**I heard his chair screech back, followed by an “Oh ** ** _sugar snaps”_ ** ** as chaos seemed to erupt. A few moments passed as I left my hand outstretched, and there were several clatters and crashes as Peter muttered “** ** _christ_ ** **”. The table got bumped multiple times, as well.**

**Eventually though, all the furniture went silent and a firm hand gripped mine. We shook them once, solidly, before retracting, ignoring the previous debauchery.**

**The familiar footsteps of the waitress returned, so I sat down.**

**“Ooone magic swirl latte for ooone sir needing a lil’ somethin’ somethin’!” She announced cheerfully as she clacked the mug down, “Take a seat, take a seat, no need to be so formal, dearie.” A soft thump followed, “There we go, now you boys enjoy this mighty fine afternoon, okay?” I smiled at her and nodded.**

**Peter sounded a little baffled, “I just, uh—is this alright, Roy?”**

**I picked up my mug and handed it to the waitress before she could forget again. I gave him a smirk, “Why not? I’m your friend, after all.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. comment or kudos if you’d like more, I already have a few sections written out.
> 
> It’s my first work on ao3 so please be patient if there are errors or if I’m inconsistent. I’m trying my best ^^


	2. Excess

**There was the resounding rip of duct tape in the room as I stood by, listening, “Make sure that I can’t trip over it somehow,” I commented, petting my furry companion Mollie.**

**I heard tape being smoothed over, “Yup. It’s pretty darn-good handy-work if I do say so myself.” Peter ‘hupped’ to his feet, and I tentatively stepped forward to feel out the ridge just installed with my bare foot.**

**“And this is with all of the rooms already?” I asked doubtfully, setting the giant cat down.**

**“Correct-o-mundo, Roy. I want this to be as traversable as possible for the visually-impaired!” He announced like a captain of a ship and I chortled.**

**“...Right.” Must’ve been a boy scout as a kid.**

**There was a tug at my t-shirt, “Come here, I’ll show you the kitchen. You’ve put your boxes in your room, right?” I nodded, “Excellent! Come on, then!” I heard him walk in the opposite direction of the bedroom door and I followed soon after. There was a smack of a cushion, “This is the couch, watch out!” He reminded energetically.**

**“What colour is it?” I asked placantly. I ran my hand along its corduroy. **

**“Mmm...That would be a…****_spruce_** **_blue_****,” Peter answered in a pointed manner, “Do you remember colours, Roy?” He tacked on as an afterthought.**

**I fiddled with the drawstring of my pants, “Of course, the accident was only four years ago,” I responded nonchalantly.**

**“Hm, I see. I hope you tell me what happened one day.” **

**Peter gently prodded my shoulder to stop, presumably before I ran into him. A hairless cat began threading through my legs almost instantly.**

**I bent down to pet Basil, “Good for you.” I curtly retorted.**

**“Thanks,” He said genuinely.**

**“We’re about to enter the kitchen now.” His footsteps turned into more slapping-like noises as they moved onto tile, “Can you make sure the ridge is noticeable?” I sighed and nodded.**

**I took a few steps forward, hands out to prevent me from running into something. My hand felt an ice-cold object. The stone countertop. I dragged my hand across it as I took a few tentative steps forward. Ah, there’s the ridge. It was a piece of bumpy plastic, about a half-inch tall and a hand-length in width, attached to the floor.**

**I cleared my throat, “Uh, yeah, it’s like a blaring horn in the middle of a lockdown. Pretty noticeable, in other words.”**

**“Oh, great! Since that’s settled, I’m gonna order some food. I’m thinking some Indian would be ** ** _fantastic_ ** **, does that sound good to you?” I did a silent nod, “Marvelous. I’ll go order, then. Make yourself at home, Roy.” He said warmly, giving a light slap on the arm before stepping away to order.**

**I backed away and spent the rest of the evening feeling out the apartment. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom that smelt sweetly, a kitchen and small dining area, and a pretty spacious living room. It was in a sky-rise building with floor-to-ceiling windows to look out onto the city in almost every room. The thought made me uncomfortable, so I brought it up with Peter, who pulled all the blinds down in my room. It made it my dark private, and ugly cave that contained a queen-sized bed and a closet.**

**“Ugly? You can’t even see it.” Peter pointed out.**

**“Well, what else would you call it?” I asked.**

**“It’s just a bit ** ** _bare-boned _ ** **at the moment, give yourself a month or two, you’ll settle in just fine, I promise.” He assured. Which reminded me.**

**“How on ** ** _Earth_ ** ** can you afford something this high-brow in New York?”**

**“Caira and Care produces a lot of excess income, which ends up with me.” He admitted easily.**

**“Excess, huh?” I parroted, grabbing a squishy cat toy from the ground.**

**“Yup.” He answered brightly.**

**A buzzer went off. It was the Indian food he’d ordered for us. “I better let the guy in before he eats all that goodness for himself, eh, Roy?” Peter joked as he already moved to the door.**

**My clutch around the toy tightened, “** ** _Excess_ ** **.” I muttered.**

**I lightly tossed the ball and there was the scratching of paws against hardwood as my cats scrambled for the toy.**

**I waited for them to return with it, but none of them came, so I silently retreated to my room and closed the door behind me.**

**I needed to think.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the end of chapter two! the real mvps here are roy’s cats and the abused floors.


	3. Trinity

**The bell went off, and I began collecting my things, “What’s tomorrow again, class?” I shouted to the students stampeding out the small seminar room.**

**“The orbital speed quiz.” They monotonously replied without pausing.**

**I chuckled at their enthusiasm and packed my computer into my laptop bag. I slung it over my shoulder, carefully avoiding catching my ponytail, and grabbed my long cane.**

**I made my way through the halls that bustled with students, all chattering or bemoaning about their school lives. It was charming, in its own unique way, and reminded me of when ** ** _I_ ** ** was back in university for the first time. It seemed so far away--the crash made everything before it seem like decades ago. Warped my sense of time, I guess.**

**I almost fell down the stairs in my thoughts and gripped the cool metal railing tightly. I wheezed in relief as I barely caught the strap from my laptop bag, cane dangling from my wrist.**

  
  


**A moment to calm down and a couple flights of stairs later, I narrowly made it outside. Fresh air hit me as an instant refresher and I felt the sun warming my face. As I made it down the last concrete steps to head to the subway, I heard a familiar voice.**

**“Roy!” Peter exclaimed, “Oh how absolutely spec-TACULAR. Come over here! I want you to meet someone,” He shouted to me. I cursed under my breath but reluctantly tapped my cane over.**

**An arm wrapped around me and the over-dramatic fragrance that followed immediately blared to me that Peter was the one assaulting me. I groaned, “Christ, Peter, did you ** ** _swim _ ** **in your Gucci cologne or did Gucci himself ** ** _slap _ ** **you with this years supply?” I tried freeing myself from his grip half-heartedly but Peter just chuckled in an airy and belly-based way, the kind that you’d expect his head to knock back and shoulders to shake. Which they did.**

**His laughter died down, and a new voice entered the conversation. It was light, delicate, and almost certainly female, “Father Peter, your associate is quite the personality,” There was a soft giggle that was hard to hear over nearby construction, “No wonder you guys decided to found this organization.”**

**“Yes,” Peter started confidently, “We’re quite close, and always ** ** _aspire _ ** **to ** ** _inspire_ ** **, Trinity.” Ah yes, I remember starting it all those years ago, of ** ** _course_ ** **. I recall the day I moved in to commemorate its beginning like it was ** ** _yesterday._ **

**A cold hand just barely touched mine, “Being one of the first enlightened must’ve been a freeing experience, Roy. I must say, I’m a little envious.” She gave a bashful giggle.**

**Oh, we’re doing this? I shrugged out of Peter’s grip to gesture with my hands better, “Oh, ** ** _definitely_ ** **,” I remarked. “It was like a new part of me opened up, and I was finally complete--like I opened a third eye,” I described.**

**There was an excited double-clap, “Yes! I know ** ** _exactly_ ** ** what you mean! I was totally enamoured, and now I can’t imagine that there are actual ** ** _people _ ** **out there without such ** ** _crucial_ ** ** knowledge,” The thin-voiced woman exclaimed.**

**“** ** _Trinity,_ ** ** remember what I said?” Peter gently interjected. It reminded me of a parent chiding their child.**

**“** ** _Do not put yourself above those who have not yet been enlightened._ ** **” She recited dutifully.**

**“Yes,” Peter said seriously, “We’re not trying to create something ** ** _higher_ ** **, but rather something more ** ** _expansive_ ** **,” He explained patiently.**

**“** ** _And with it, the future of humanity_ ** **.” She added.**

**“Yes, excellent memory, Trinity! I’m definitely adding a ticket to your prize pool,” Peter told her proudly.**

**She did a little squeal that was completely unlike her thus far, “Thanks, Father Peter! I have to go back to work now, but thanks so much for meeting me for lunch. Hope to see you both at the party this Friday!” She said happily and rapid, light clacks on the cobblestone signalled her leave.**

**Peter gave a sigh of relief as the steps faded away, “Nice--she’s a keeper. Want a drive home?” I looked at where I assumed his head was and frowned significantly. “Oh, what’s wrong, Roy?” He asked curiously.**

**I ‘stared’ a bit longer at him before huffing and looking back ahead, adjusting my shades with my free hand, “Whatever, I sorted it out in my head,” I said a bit venomously, “I’d ** ** _love _ ** **a drive. Thanks, Peter,” I added more genuinely.**

**“Okay,” He said linking arms with me, “Just let me know if something is bothering you, alright?” We began walking.**

**“Yeah, will do,” I answered off-handedly.**

**It was a good thing that Peter guided me to the car, because my mind was anywhere but.**


	4. Finch

**“Roy, wanna join us?” Peter beckoned, the clatter of chips echoing behind him. We were in a stuffy study with tight-knit rugs and creaking old floors. I’d imagine there were bookshelves around as well, and everyone seemed to be drinking a hard liquor of some sort.**

**“Your friday night parties include ** ** _poker _ ** **with real money involved? I thought this was a volunteer crew.” I sipped my soda.**

**An older woman’s voice, “Honey, you just need to loosen up, we’re not ** ** _saints_ ** **, we’re just trying to spread the goodwill.” Right, that was Caira. Peter’s mother, and just about how you’d expect of an alleged founder--or wait, was that me?**

**“I didn’t mean to upset you, Roy,” Peter receded, “I’m sorry, I’ll back off,” his previous steam was rapidly replaced by guilt. I instantly felt bad in response, so I tried to cheer him up with a small smile and,**

**“I’m ** ** _really_ ** ** bad at poker, so I’ll listen to you and the others play instead. It’s more fun for me that way.” Peter hummed in understanding.**

**I’d never lost a poker game since I was five.**

**To be fair, I hadn’t played since I was 25, either. Didn’t ** ** _have _ ** **anyone to play with after that. Didn’t matter much in the end, anyway. I was never a fan of gambling.**

**I took a seat in a chair I sunk right into by the table where the game was being held. Clucks and curses were being exchanged as people saw their hand. A contemporary violin track played quietly in the background.**

**Two rounds passed. Caira won the first round, Peter the second. After four more rounds of Peter destroying three, the sixth began.**

**“My hand’s lookin’ mighty fine this round,” Someone commented.**

**“I’m not looking t-too good myself, actually…” Another mentioned.**

**Both were lying.**

**Everyone but one person unattached to money called check.**

**“Queen of hearts,” The dealer announced.**

**“I raise five,” the clatter of chips.**

**“Check.” Confident. Peter.**

**“Check,” Wobbly. Trinity.**

**“Raise fifteen,” Someone cocky called.**

**One folded. The rest checked.**

**“King of spades,” The dealer announced.**

**“Crap…” Someone muttered near me, “R-raise 20.”**

**Two fold. Check. Check. Check.**

**“I’d like to raise that twenty into a twenty-** ** _five_ ** **, if that’s alright.” Peter casually said.**

**“C-check.” Check, check,**

**“I-I fold!” Trinity’s soft voice announces.**

**Peter, the coward, and two others were left.**

**“Ten of diamonds.”**

**“** ** _Twenty, if you’ve any_ ** **,” Peter sing-songs.**

**“Damn, I fold,” Caira finally conceded.**

**“Yeah, me too.”**

**“I uh--I check!” It’s just Peter and the coward.**

**There was a hearty chuckle from the former, “Relax, Finch, no-one’s gonna get shot.”**

**There was a nervous laugh from Finch, “R-right, no yeah, of course not.” More nervous laughter.**

**“Alright,” The dealer says with a rumbling voice, “Watch’ya got, Peter?”**

**“A nine and a jack,” His cards are placed down.**

**“Finch?” No response, “Finch? You good, man?” The dealer asks.**

**“Oh, w-what? Right! Yeah--um, okay so I have a uh.” There’s silence as I hear him put his cards down. I set my glass on the table next to me, waiting for the results.**

**A moment passes, then another, and suddenly, the dealer begins cackling, “That is ** ** _by far_ ** ** the highlight of the night,” He shouts, “You’re a fucking genius, Finch,” He continues cackling. Other’s at the table start cracking up.**

**I stand up in confusion, causing a disturbance at the table. I think they forgot I was there, “What, what is it? Y’all forget I’m ** ** _blind_ ** **? Who won?” I urge stressfully.**

**The wheezing dealer responds first, verging on tears, “Oh, right sorry Roy,” ** ** _wheeze_ ** **, “Finch--he, he had a fuckin’ ** ** _royal _ ** **flush, Roy! Dear ** ** _God_ ** **, the fuckin’ ** ** _odds_ ** **. Holy ** ** _shit_ ** **.” ** ** _Wheeze_ ** **.**

**The laughing seemed distant suddenly as I felt that something was off. I furrowed my brow, “Peter?” I ask in the chaos. I had a feeling he didn’t like losing, and he wasn’t a part of the laughing.**

**“Here,” A small voice, that was allegedly his, responded. **

**I made my way over to his spot, his large, gentle hand grabbing my arm when I almost passed him by accident. Everyone else at the table was whooping Finch and congratulating him, someone calling ‘bull’ as a joke while the others were just impressed.**

** I leaned over a bit, speaking under my breath to avoiding drawing attention. “You good, man? You got the rug pulled out from beneath you pretty hard.”**

**Peter hadn’t let go of my arm, and his grip tightened, “I...I’m not sure,” he admitted. “This upset me a lot more than I expected, I must say.”**

**I grabbed a hold of my cane dangling from my wrist, “You only put in a fifty, right? Let’s ditch and sit outside a bit and you can cool off,” I offered.**

**His grip on my forearm shifted, signalling he got up, “...Yeah, okay.” He said, oddly apprehensive.**

**I led our charge, and moved to the backyard of the mansion. It was his childhood home, apparently. Caira struck gold with her husband, who passed away years before Peter was adopted. She’s been investing wisely ever since, building her wealth and status all the while.**

**There were polished rock steps--which led to the garden if I recalled correctly--and I plopped down on them, dragging Peter with me.**

**It was a lot more peaceful here, not nearly as loud. Just the sound of birds and distant cars. A chilly breeze passed through the property.**

**I freed my arm to shove my hands between my thighs to warm them up. Being skinny was ** ** _not_ ** ** fashionable when you’ve got no fat to warm your skeletal fingers.**

**“You’re cold?” Peter asked.**

**“A bit, but it’s fine. Not gonna lose my toes or anything,” I brushed off. **

**Why did I wear sandals. Why did I think it would be fine. I am so cold.**

**“I’ll be right back,” Peter said quietly. Great, now I’m gonna be ** ** _alone _ ** **and ** ** _cold _ ** **and the heart-to-heart session I came out here for won’t even ** ** _happen_ ** **. I sighed. Now my ass was cold, too. I hate everything.**

**I sat there for a minute or two, taking in the overwhelming peacefulness his garden offered, when I heard the clack of dress shoes begin to approach me. Did Peter always wear suits?**

**“Do you always wear suits, Peter?” I asked.**

**A warm, thick, fuzzy blanket was draped around me, “No, I’m actually a big fan of sweatshirts. I only wear suits for recruiting and the friday parties.”**

**I wrapped the blanket closer to me, holding it together with my hands as he sat next to me again.**

**“What colour is your suit?” I asked out of curiosity.**

**“Mahogany with a black button-down and tie. I think it goes well with my dark complexion,” he explained.**

**I hummed, “Do you only like poker if you win?” I asked mildly.**

**He chuckled, “No, of course not. I think if I lose often it actually makes it more interesting. Makes it a real battle.” A pause.**

**He continued more hesitantly this time, “...I’m not really sure why losing upset me so much there. Maybe the defied expectations, maybe the lack of achievement Finch felt…” He trailed off.**

**“Lack of achievement?” I prodded.**

**“If you’re not gonna try to win or even ** ** _enjoy _ ** **it, why play?” He sounded frustrated.**

**“I think you got scared.” I stated plainly.**

**“What?” Peter asked, completely baffled.**

**I pushed on, slow and deliberate, “You were in front of your mother, your friends, fellow ‘enlightened,’ and after all this pressure and build up--you lost. I think the fear of...** ** _disappointing_ ** ** them or ** ** _failing _ ** **them was what got you.”**

**He didn’t respond to that. Just stayed silent. I leaned to the side to gently bump into him, “Hey man, did I break you?” A sniffle, “Oh my god,” I breathed, “I ** ** _did_ ** ** break you.”**

**I was utterly gobsmacked. **

**“Shush,” He said in a choked-up voice. ** ** _Sniffle_ ** **.**

**I set my cane to the side and scooted over to him. I opened up arms, holding the blanket up in either hand like a bird, and dived in to hug him. There was a sound of surprise from him as we fell to the side. I tangled my legs with his and quickly settled into lying like that on the freezing ground. I hoped that this comforted him.**

  
  


**It wasn’t until almost a half hour later that someone found us like that. It was the dealer, who barked out a laugh and poked fun at us for being “So damn weird.” I sat up and stuck my tongue out at him, and Peter started laughing at the situation himself.**

**“You guys better start heading home before it gets dark,” He mentioned.**

**The jangle of a metal watch, “Sugar snaps, you’re totally right, Ulysses. It’s almost six.”**

**I gather my cane and awkwardly got to my feet, “Damn, it’s already that late?” I asked.**

**“Yeah I know! Y'all be ** ** _wildin’ _ ** **‘round here. My shift at the bar tonight is gonna be rat shit in comparison.” Ulysses remarked.**

**“Sucks to be you,” I joked, sticking my tongue out again.**

**Peter linked his arm with mine, “Well, we’d better go, then. Thanks for coming, Ulysses!” He said energetically, “I’m a bit under the weather, so I think we’re going to go without seeing everyone off first. Tell my mother I loved the whiskey she put out for us if you can.”**

**A huff, “Of course, anythin’ for ya, Boss.” Ulysses vowed.**

  
  


**For the rest of the evening, Peter didn’t bring up what happened at the mansion, and I decided to leave it like that. The interactions for the next week began to change, however. **

**Peter’s persona of an always chipper, always sure-footed leader was genuinely just ** ** _him_ ** ** most of the time. In the evenings, however, and ** ** _especially _ ** **after a troublesome interaction, the energy surrounding him evaporated the moment he crossed the threshold to his home.**

**He’d drop his bag at the door and collapse onto the couch, whining about anything bad that happened. I would nod and hum in the gaps between his stories. He’d simmer down within minutes of coming home. **

**After about one episode of a sitcom, Peter’d get some energy surge from god-knows-where. He’d jump to his feet and suddenly start a fresh passion-project or try cooking a new recipe he found online. I found that his enthusiasm and optimism was really refreshing.**

**All in all, it was nice.**

**(I mean, the food was ****_dog_** **_shit_****, but the company was pretty alright.)**


	5. Normal

**“I think Finch wants to report Caira and Care,” Peter abruptly said.**

**I sat up from the couch I’d sunken into, setting my console aside, “Report?” I asked curiously, “Does he have evidence of anything?”**

**A sigh, “He might.” Peter didn’t seemed inclined to elaborate.**

**It’s how he played lately, dancing around the subject that we both knew but he refused to acknowledge—that his organization was a cult.**

**Opening up to someone and not revealing something so crucial was ** ** _extremely _ ** **difficult, and it left him speechless sometimes. His voice would choke up as soon as he was about to reveal too much. The conversation would die in a snap, and he would walk off to gather himself.**

**I managed to lure him out by being extremely vague, which he seemed he seemed infinitely grateful for. I kept up said courtesy here, “Will it damage Caira and Cara?” I asked nonchalantly. **

**Translation: ** ** _Are you going to be okay?_ **

**“It will certainly be a big hit if Finch is able to sink his claws in,” He muttered apprehensively.**

**Translation: ** ** _No._ **

**“What can you do about it?”**

**“Some PR, a charity event, perhaps,” Translation: ** ** _Nothing_ ** **.**

**“Will your mother be involved in the PR?” ** ** _Is your mother going to be dragged into this?_ **

**A pause, “Yes, she’s virtually the face of the company,” He said gravely.**

**“Hm.” I shifted in my seat, perturbed.**

**Peter added to his sentence quickly, “You don’t need to help because I’m sure you’re far too busy with your teaching job,” ** ** _I’ll make sure you’ll be okay, don’t worry._ **

**I frowned, “Okay,” I agreed reluctantly.**

**He gave me a gentle arm squeeze, “Now then, I have a few calls that I need to make,” ** ** _I have a few loose ends I’d like to tie up before everything falls apart._ **

**“Okay,” I said again, weaker. I hung my head low, my hands balled into fists on my thighs. It felt weird, feeling sympathy for a cult leader. I guess that’s how they got you.**

**l stood up and walked to my room, cats following my ankles with their paws. I scooped up Mollie into my arms and buried my face in her fluffy, soft fur.**

**I sat on my bed and placed the cat on my legs, petting her languidly. I felt a small smile appear on my face. **

**I whispered to her, “I guess I just gotta get through this, too, huh, Mollie?” She just purred and settled into her new bed and I decided to, as well.**

**I weakly hoped everything would just blow over.**

**Just like when my family died in the accident.**

**——**

**I woke up that morning to my cats clammy paws stepping on my face, “Aw jeez, Mollie, you ** ** _that_ ** ** hungry?” **

**She rubbed her face into my cheek, “Alright, alright, I’m getting up.” I set her aside and slipped to my feet from the bed.**

**I padded my way out of the bedroom, listening out for Peter, “Peter!” I called out. Silence.**

**I checked the time on my phone, “** EIGHT FORTY-TWO. **” It said. That was too early for Peter to be gone, normally.**

**A knock at the door. I walked up to it and yelled, “Who is it?”**

**“NYPD, sir, please open up,” An authoritative voice spoke.**

**I obligingly undid the locks and ripped the door open, backing up as I did to give them room to step inside.**

**Clacks on the floor. I think there were two officers, “Sir, are you Roy Harvey?” I nodded, “We’ve come here to let you know that your roommate, Peter Johnson has been arrested.”**

**I frowned, “What for?”**

**“Under the suspicions of running an illegal organization and extorting individuals for his own profit,” The officer explained.**

**“We’re to put you under house arrest until we can confirm that you’re not an accomplice,” added the woman with him.**

**“Alright.” I said quietly.**

**There was a ruffle of clothing, as they shifted in their spots. I played with my sleeves nervously.**

**“Okay, Peter wasn’t lying,” The woman said.**

**“About?” I asked.**

**“Your blindness. Is your vision completely removed? If you don’t mind me asking.”**

**“Yes, I lost it in an accident several years ago,” I admitted lowly.**

**“Aw, ****_poor_** **_thing_****.” She said.**

**“Yeah, it can be really challenging to maneuver even basic surroundings,” I added, seeming down.**

**“That’s terrible, I’m sorry to hear that, Roy,” She responded in a higher voice. She obviously pitied me.**

**This is how I’d get out scott-free, I guess.**

**My cat Basil began meowing from behind me. I made kissing noises and bent down to beckon him. I reached out my hand and his head met it.**

**As I petted his velvet-like skin the male officer asked, “We plan on having an officer stationed here for you, but if you’d like, we can pick up some groceries or supplies for your cat.”**

**I continued petting Basil, “I just need a couple things, if you don’t mind,” I kept my voice meager—** ** _weak_ ** **.**

**“No, no! Not at all!” The female officer rushed to say. God I hated her.**

**I smiled at them, “Thanks so much!” I exclaimed.**

**——**

**This temporary hell could end me.**

**After the shifts began with the officers keeping constant vigil, I felt like I’d been losing brain cells from how helpless they treated me. I avoided messaging anyone I’d met from the party to avoid dragging them under suspicion but ** ** _damn_ ** ** could I use a normal conversation right now.**

**I’d barely made it to Friday when the new officer that just took over the night shift got a call. “Uh-huh.” She said. There was gibberish over the phone.**

**“Uh-huh.” More gibberish.**

**“Okay, I’ll let him know.” I was sitting on the couch five feet away.**

**She hung up with a resounding BEEP.**

**Footsteps towards me, “Okay, Roy, I’ve been called off the shift. You’re a free man.” She chuckled.**

**“No court hearing or anything?” I questioned.**

**“Nope, none. To put it frankly, you’re far too harmless to be behind something like this, plus the guy—Peter—admitted he’d manipulated you,” She explained casually.**

**“If it’s any consolation, his wealth made from legal means is going to you, by his request. The guy was a nut-job— proclaimed he did everything for the ‘greater good’ and the deception was ‘all for their betterment’ and so on and so forth.”**

**There was a suffocating silence, “Sorry you were tricked, though. Hope life treats ya easy.”**

**She wished me farewell and left, reminding me that if there was anything I could add to the case, there was a number on the departments public website. “You’ve got programs to read that stuff out for ya, right?”**

**I locked the door shortly after her departure, and fell back onto the couch.**

**I was at a loss.**

**I suppose I was meant to go back to work on Monday, and resume my life. But after all of that shit that happened? Christ.**

**I didn’t have much a choice, though. I couldn’t—well, ** ** _shouldn’t_ ** **—just mope around the apartment for the next three months, so going back to my life before was probably the right choice.**

**And so I did.**

**——**

**I sat down on the patio chair and pulled my cashmere trench coat closer, ** ** _damn_ ** ** it was cold.**

**The click-clack of the waitress who always served me barrelled towards me, “** ** _Rrrooyyy!_ ** **” She shrieked, scooping up my small body in her arms, “I was ** ** _soooooo_ ** ** worried about you! You hadn’t shown up for ** ** _weeks_ ** **, I’d thought you’d ** ** _died_ ** ** _._ ** **”**

**She set me back down, “That dude that was with you, Peter? He turned out to be totally ** ** _not_ ** ** a friend, huh?” I nervously smiled and nodded, “Ugh!” She exclaimed.**

**She took my order afterwards, and was about to leave when I impulsively asked, “What’s your name?”**

**“O-M-G I ** ** _never_ ** ** told you my ** ** _NAME_ ** **!” She yelled in embarrassment.**

**“It’s Mollie!!” She shouted. “How do you do, Roy?” She said at a more manageable volume.**

**“Oh, right! Imagine me curtseying —because that’s what I’m doing.” I did a small laugh, covering my smile with my hand.**

**“Oh my gosh, since you recently lost a friend, okay like, I know this isn’t professional but, like—”**

**“Are you free on the fifteenth?” I intercepted.**

**“Does six o’clock work for you?” She countered sweetly.**

**“Consider it done.” I finalized.**

**She gave me another hug and I laughed in surprise, hugging her back. She let go and announced that she’d work extra hard on my latté today. I just laughed again in response.**

**I began feeling my luck today, so I shot a text to Ulysses, the bartender or ex-poker-dealer for a cult.**

**He responded almost immediately.**

**“** MOVIE NIGHT ON THE FIFTEENTH? SOUNDS DOPE, DUDE. **” Read my phone into my earphones. I smiled at my screen.**

**Okay, maybe going back to normal wouldn’t be ** ** _too_ ** ** bad, after all.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, thanks for reading it in its brevity :)


End file.
